Talenny Relationship
Penny/Talon Relationship is a love/hate pairing of Penny and Talon. Moments 'Season 1' Gadget 2.0 *When Penny first saw Talon, she immediately had a crush on him *Talon called her "Pretty Girl" and after that Penny got shy and blushed *When Penny and Talon found a solution to find the location of Dr Claw's claw via Gadget's memory, they had a love-struck moment *When Talon revealed he's Dr Claw's nephew, Penny was heartbroken *Talon told Penny she was not bad at this (avoiding getting glued with Gum) than he thought, and Penny got shy again *Before Talon escaped, he yelled " Call me!" to Penny *When Dr Claw talked about Inspector Gadget and Penny getting his claw, Talon got excited when he heard that Penny was coming *Penny was still mad at Talon for betraying her. She covered by saying " ... everyone" *When they were in the Antarctic, Talon called Penny " Pretty Penny" Towering Towers *Talon said "Hey Penny, how's it going?" in a charming voice, then Penny got shy again and went love-struck. *When MADthew wanted to toss Penny off the building, Talon refused. *When Penny and Talon got glued with Gum, Talon wiggled his eyebrows and they had a love-struck moment. Game Over, Man *Penny knew it was Talon in the alien costume Rock Out *Talon was jealous when Penny was fangirling over Nigel Saint De Le Peppertone III Esquire IV *When Talon was in disguise as Nigel, he tried to ask Penny out (but it failed) A Better Class of MAD *Talon was a bit excited when he asked if Penny was here *He asked a trade for Penny if he captured Gadget to MADellena Cough Due to Claw *Talon found Penny doing research cute Dog Show Days Are Over *Talon was nervous when he bumped into Penny *When Penny sneezed, he teased her about being allergic to 'good looks' *They want to compete against each other Sucks Like MAD *When Talon trapped Penny, they had teen-to teen conversation One Bad Apple *Talon called Penny " Pretty Penny" again *They had a teen-to-teen conversation again A Claw For Talon *Penny and Talon were competing to get Dr Claw's training claw *They were complementing each other about their skills *Penny was teasing Talon about the training claw being small Gadget's Da Bomb *Talon and Penny both hate pizza chili peppers Gadget Management *Talon complimented Penny (in disguise) and even winked at her *Talon knew Penny was in disguise because he recognized her fighting moves Ticked Off *Talon was bored when he was the lookout, but when he saw Penny, he got a bit excited Operation HQ Reunion *When Penny tried to warn Chief Quimby about Talon, she described about his dimples, which she was lovey dovey about it *Penny recognizes Talon's scent *Talon found the fact Penny knows his scent flattering Operation Hocus Pocus *Penny was stuck in the basement with Talon *Penny wanted to work with Talon to escape but he repeatedly refused until he was about get crushed by a giant ball *When Penny saved Talon, they had a love-struck moment *Talon said it was nice running through mazes with her MAD Carpet Ride *Penny complimented Talon's boots *Talon teased Penny about throwing the Gadgetmobile of the blimp *Talon caught Penny when she almost fell off the blimp *Talon teased Penny since she couldn't shut down the transporter, she called him annoying but she managed to shut it down, he called her annoying the same way she did Colliderscope *When Talon got to the control of the Collider, he was about to say he'll be ready for Penny but changed it to Gadget *Talon repeatedly teased Penny about not finding good comebacks She Got Dangerous Game *Talon was following Penny aka CodexGirl199 on MySpyPlace. My Gadget Will Go On *In the image of the episode, we can see Penny and Talon doing the same pose that Jack and Rose did in the Titanic *They gave each other funny comebacks The Gadgetador *Talon tried to remind his uncle about Penny *Penny said what Talon used to say to his uncle about" being cloudy and have curtains" Mind Over MADder *When Talon was in disguise, he held Penny's hand and even called her " M'Lady" *According to Penny, Talon was numerously holding her hand, he said it was just to make her warm *Talon told Penny, he could've done worse than leaving her off a cliff, she asked why he didn't do it (possibly because he cares about her) Training Day *When Talon said Penny's got some game, Professor Von Slickstien and Sir Owen Von Stoner said " Oooh! He likes her!" **After that, Talon did a poker face Ice, Ice Yeti *Talon had a struggle to be a villain while Penny had a struggle to capture a villain (Talon) *Talon teased Penny about not capturing him MAD Soaker *When Talon saw Penny on the ship, he felt a bit better. *Talon said he'd loved to have stayed and danced with Penny. Season 2 Fountain Of Cortez *After feeding the babies, Talon and Penny looked into each other's eyes then Penny shyly looks away Evil U *Penny was shocked when she saw a picture of Talon on Mal's computer *Penny shyly agrees when Mal said Talon's good at being bad Airhead To The Throne *Penny was flattered when Talon called her talented *Before Claw's lair self-destructs, Talon wanted to tell Penny he has a crush on her Lost In The City Of Atlantis *Talon and Penny work together to find the city sinker A Penny Saved *Penny smelled Talon's hairgel *Talon asked Penny if she liked it and winked at her *Penny thought his hairgel was fresh Double O Penny *Talon reminded his uncle about Penny again *Talon thinks Evil Penny is beautiful *Talon tried to make a move on Evil Penny *Evil Penny has no interest in Talon, unlike the real Penny *Talon gets nervous around Evil Penny unlike his interaction with Real Penny *At the restaurant scene, Talon was using a breath spray, possibly means that he wanted to kiss Evil Penny *Talon brought Evil Penny to a restaurant *Real Penny knows that if she's the evil, Talon would take her to a cheesy restaurant We Heart Gadget *Talon and Penny made a bet(truce) and not fight during Valentine's Day *They both like mint chocolate chip ice cream *They both like going to the comic shop *Talon think if they weren't enemies, they would be together and Penny agreed *They had a ride on the park *Talon moved closer to Penny *Penny wished that the mission would last longer *Penny fell on top of Talon then she shyly apologized Tiny Talon Time *Kayla knew Penny likes Talon by the way she look at him *Kayla knew she likes him when she blushes and rolls her eyes. *Penny blushes and rolls her eyes *Penny thinks Talon's super cute *Penny smelled Talon's hair gel again *Kayla and Von Slickstein thought they looked cute fighting each other *Talon teased Penny and called her out about him being super cute *Kayla knew they liked each other The FellowSheep of The Ring *Talon and Penny couldn't live without technology A Clawruption *Penny recognized Talon in disguise *When Talon mentioned about his uncle being overprotective( which was a lie), Penny agreed *Penny felt a little bad for Talon about his uncle not caring about his well-being *Talon was worried when Penny jumped out of the helicopter, which shows he cares about her Brain Drain *When Dr. Claw was trying to find the password to HQ, Talon guessed "Penny & Talon 4EVA". *Talon knows Penny's middle name because he follows her on MySpyPlace *If you look closely, you'll see that Talon looked down at Penny's lips, but then Penny lifted his head up *Penny and Talon switched bodies Pyramid Scheme *She kept a souvenir from Paris where she spent her Valentine's Day with Talon *When he caught Penny with his gums he flirtatiously smiled at her *When Penny asked him what she likes best about him dragging the trigger thing out, Talon answered his quality time with her *Penny has good Talon expression Tool Russia, With Love *Talon mentioned about Penny calling him handsome, even though that's just an excuse *At first Penny was venting about Talon with Pasha until she went love-struck again but calls it annoying *Pasha sees that Penny and Talon like each other but they both deny it *After that Talon agrees with her *When Talon flirted with Pasha, Penny got jealous *Talon got excited when the girls were fighting over him *When Pasha called him handsome, he pointed that to Penny and gave her a flirtatious smirk then she told him to stop 'Season 3' Jurassic Jerk *Talon says he'd loved to stay and egg Penny on, implying he wants to hang out with her *They say " Dang it" at the same time *They hide from the dinosaur together Assistant Chief McFibber *Talon plans to annoy Penny when he runs as chief *Talon in disguise makes Penny do hard chores and says only an agent of her caliber can handle it *Talon calls her "lil miss" and "lil lady" Drone of Silence *Penny touched Talon's hair *Talon held the door for Penny *Penny holds onto Talon as he tries to escape using his boots Growing like MAD *Talon tells Penny thanks for breaking his fall *A plant pushes Talon through the window and he lands on Penny and Talon says to never mention it again *After Talon shoots Penny with gum he tells her it's been divine competing with her *Penny tries to warn Talon twice about the mutant plant but he doesn't listen *Penny says at least Talon tried her peppers with a smile MAD Money *Penny calls him "tacky" and he takes it as a compliment *Talon asks Penny to join MAD and says they could be partners Baking Bad *Talon is thinking about annoying and destroying Penny *Penny says Talon looks adorable, who is in disguise as a sweetie scout Mr. Security *During Mr. Security's rampage, Penny grabs Talon's arm and runs to safety *Penny tells Mr. Security they only need to contain Talon, not destroy him *Penny helps Talon saying only because she wants him to live behind bars *After, Talon says in a sarcastic voice he didn't know Penny cared *To make Mr. Security think Talon is good, Penny says he is athletic, smart and really great **Talon looks flattered on what she said *Talon recorded what Penny said and added gorgeous *Talon said he was making the recording his ringtone Catnipped in the Bud *Penny tries to convince Talon to stop the evil plan *When Talon accepts, she smiles *They got tied up together Cuckoo for Talon *Penny judges a competition between Talon and the Clockmaster Fayre Game *When they go back in time, Talon and Penny falls next to each other *They are holding on to each other *Talon puts his arm around Penny *When Talon says he would be handsome in a saddle, he looks at Penny and wiggling his eyebrows Picnic Tests *Talon wants to know Penny's secrets *Talon disguises himself so he'll compete with Penny Talent Show Off *Penny considers taking Talon down as a talent Metro City Sinking *They are trapped in a tunnel together *They both agree that it is Dr Claw's fault that he delayed their plans The Lady and the Vamp *Penny loves the romantic vampire show, unlike Talon *They are trapped in a dungeon together *They are being chased by the Night Terror *They both says " Not scared!" *Penny teases Talon for being scared of a dog The Walking Head Cold *Penny saved Talon from a cold zombie *It looked like they kissed when they bumped into each other *Penny held Talon's hand and dragged him to safety Gets Smarts *Penny tells Talon she likes him more when he's less smart and better looking Escape Room with a View *Penny watches her time defeating Talon *Talon tells his uncle that " the storyline is way interesting" with Penny in it *Penny saves Talon Who do Voodoo *Both of them say there's no such thing as luck, just skill *They both get bad luck *Penny reassures him *They are both figuring who is Le Baron Mercredi Midnight Madness *One of Talon's guesses of Penny's fear is "handsome villains" referring to himself Gadg-ED *Talon knows Penny wants to be a senior junior agent Season 4 Frienemy Of The State *Penny was shocked when Talon got caught. *She said that she was supposed to catch him. *They had a teen conversation about Mal being the new number two. *Penny lets Talon go and makes a deal with him. *Talon protects Penny from Mal, who is about to shoot lasers at her. *After protecting Penny, Talon says no one will defeat Penny except him and she agrees. *After the success of defeating Mal, Talon thanked Penny and calls her a "pal" and flew off. MADhenge *They both have superpowers. The Claw Who Stole Christmas *Talon thanked Penny for ruining Christmas. The Thingy *Penny tries to sneak up on Talon, but ended up bumping into him. *Talon steals a piece of the Thingy, then Penny gets it back. *When the Thingy shape-shifted as Talon, Penny made a choice to take them both down. *They got both stuck on the Thingy's Gooey gun-like substance. Gallery Ceccfccd-652a-41bf-84d4-75ec385028882d1a8dt03007698.jpeg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg IG 2.0 ep 6 img 5 - Talon and Penny.jpg Ig-4.jpg Inspector-Gadget-ab-9.-Januar-bei-TOGGO-von-SUPER-RTL.mp4 snapshot 00.12 2015.01.01 15.54.03-1024x576.jpg TalennyHocusPocus.jpeg 1f1fe6.jpg TalennyLovestruckmoment.jpg|Lovestruck moment #1 HeartbrokenPenny.jpg|Betrayed... GotStuck.jpg|Talon... Love struckPenny.jpg|Lovestruck Penny LovestruckTalenny.jpg|Lovestruck moment #3 TooClose.jpg|She's looking at his lips!! TalennyAlien.jpg|I was hoping for a creepy alien but all I got is a creep! Hiprettypenny.jpg|Hi Pretty Penny... OneBadApple.jpg|You're not good at this evil thing,are you? TalonandPenny.jpg|Wait, Talon... TalonandPennyWinter.jpg|Nah, you're just boring me Falling.jpg Taloninduiguise.jpg|Oops, thought you were someone else TalennySTuck.jpg|Great idea using him.... Mirrors.jpg|That's not a good look for you... Talennyinthedark.jpg|Hah! I'll always be faster than you So...jpg|So I'm guessing 'working together' time is over MAD Carpet ride.jpg|Oh no wait...Evil! Duh! AftersavingPenny.jpg|Oh and you're welcome! Hang tough .jpg|Hang tough,Penny WithKayla.jpg Yourfault .jpg|You wanted them back so let's call this your fault Gotcha .jpg|Gotcha! Gotcha!!!.jpg|Oh and may I add Gotcha! Don't move .jpg|Don't move (they're touching hands!) Youdontmove.jpg|You don't move! Letgo .jpg|Let go of my feet! Never.jpg|I'll let go if you wash your socks. Which is clearly never! Hastaluego .jpg|Hasta luego,Penny Of course my lady.jpg|Absolutely, my lady. Super fast Holdinghands .jpg|Umm, can I have my hand back? Mindovermadder.jpg Stepaside .jpg|Step aside, miss Can't Decide Snakesontheplane.jpg|Yeah, starring Talon! And I think it's called "Snakes on the train" Talennyonthetrain.jpg Oh man.jpg|Aw man, there's nothing I can do TalonTrainingDay.jpg|Huh! Girl's got game Pokerface .jpg|Oooh, he likes her! You!.jpg|Buckle up. You're on a express to Prison Town. Population you! Isyourdog.jpg|Is your dog wearing a cape? Ice ice yeti.jpg Talenny.jpg|You are so about to be captured, MAD boy Dontdisturbthetalent.jpg|Don't disturb the talent! Whathaveyoudone.jpg|What. Have. You. Done?! Madsoaker .jpg|Look, this has been fun but I have a party to get to. Otherwise I'd love to stay and dance Talennyandthebabies.jpg|You're not gonna rescue anything if you hold babies like that Justshowingyou.jpg|I'm just showing you the highlight of how much better at everything I am JeezPenny.jpg|Jeez,Penny. It's lucky I have the babies Wherethebabies .jpg|Where are the babies? HeyPenny.jpg|Hey, you wouldn't mind I run some tests in your dog,would you? Whysocranky.jpg|Why so cranky, Pen? FightinLondon.jpg EvilUPenny.jpg|Yeah, I actually totally do know Waytogo.jpg|Way to go, armature Oh.jpg|Oh now that's mature Trapped.jpg|Oh come on! Justwantedto.jpg|Well since we're not gonna make it out alive, Penny, I just wanted to let you know that I always had a secret... (He's gonna say it!) GoingtoAtlantis.jpg|How's about a race? Underwater.jpg InAtlantis.jpg|Yeah it is incredible. Almost as incredible as I came here first! Gotthemap.jpg|We should do brunch (Did he just ask her out?) Worktogether .jpg|Working together time? Weshouldwork.jpg|We should work together this time! Surrounded .jpg Surrounded2.jpg|Uncle Claw will love these Talenny .jpg She'sbeautiful.jpg|And she's beautiful Withevilpenny.jpg Betrayed .jpg|Betrayed by Evil Penny MAD's gift to mankind .jpg|MAD's gift to mankind Deal?.jpg|Deal? OnADate.jpg Sunset.jpg|It would've been so romantic if weren't arch enemies competing for supremacy TalennyParis.jpg TalennyParis .jpg|Ice cream, a museum, sunset and rickshaw ride in a park. It's not the worst Valentine Day to spend with a girl I totally despise Sorry.jpg|Sorry... Holdon .jpg|They're holding on to each other! Truceoff .jpg|Winning feels great TinyTalon.jpg|When he found out Penny finds him cute Nicetry .jpg|Nice try with the anti invisibility ray, amature Fighting .jpg|Obviously, a lot more mature Yeahwhatevs.jpg|Yeah whatevs 900.jpg|Is that all you got? Busted.jpg|Busted Clawruption.jpg|Talon lying about his uncle being protective 2455.jpg Mission accomplished .jpg ForeverMAD.jpg|I bet you wrote the lyrics too 0889.jpg|I took a bit of art class and I gotta say nice work, Talon Hello.jpg|Hello! Multitasking 101! Explain .jpg BrainDrain.jpg Toldya.jpg|Told ya! Hey.jpg|Hey! 0112.jpg Nowkiss .jpg|He's looking at her lips! Ifyouregonnagloat.jpg Matchinghats.jpg Switchbodies.jpg|Switching bodies 989.jpg Atamuseum.jpg MADTRIX.jpg|You won't get the MADtrix experience by hanging around Pyramidscheme .jpg|The way he's looking at her Talenny Pyramid .jpg|You two options. One take me in don't the trigger and uncle Claw will send... Lesscute .jpg|... Less cute MAD agent to destroy the pyramids Oroption3.jpg|Or option 3: I'll throw you down this trash shoot and call it a day Illgiveittoyou.jpg|I'll toss this sand present in a deal! Nothere .jpg|You know how it goes you put something in a safe than you forget where it is Nopenothere.jpg|Nope, not here either Youknow .jpg|Penny: You know what I like best dragging this trigger thing out Nothing.jpg|Nothing! Easeup .jpg|Ease up, girl Nighttime.jpg|Come on, I'll race you! Littlemissgadget.jpg Thanksfirthehelp.jpg Heyladies .jpg|Hey, ladies. Wouldn't give a guy a break? Wearenot.jpg|Pasha: You too are liking each other Both: We are not! Ibetyoudolikeme.jpg|Now that I think about it, she's right. I think you do like me (ooooooh❤️) Yourebothgreat.jpg Thisisfun .jpg Stopthat .jpg|Talon: She said I'm handsome Penny: Stop that |undefined|link=undefined Videos Talenny moments from Gadget 2.0: http://talennyshipper101.tumblr.com/post/132222110031/talenny-moments-from-gadget-20 Quotes Gadget 2.0 *'Talon:' Hey hey, pretty girl. I'm Talon, what's your name? *'Penny:' I'm pretty... Penny.. *giggles* Hi... ---- *'Talon:' Your flea bag sniffed the wrong butt. Oh and thanks, Penny, my uncle will be happy to have his claw back *'Penny:' You're Dr Claw's nephew?! ---- *'Talon:' I gotta tell ya, you're better at this than I thought you'd be ---- *'Talon:' (To Penny) Call me! *then escapes* ---- *'Talon:' (To Dr Claw) You think Penny's coming? *smiles* ---- *'Penny:' No nephew of Dr Claw can come in here and mess with our stuff! Talon is going down for betraying me ... I mean ... everyone *'Talon:' How about a hand for Talon. Hah! 'Cause you know a claw is like a hand *'Penny:' Yeah, I get it. It's just lame, Talon... like you ---- *'Penny:' You're not taking anything, Talon *'Talon:' Sure I am *shoots some gum on Penny's feet* And when I bring my uncle his claw, I'll be the winner and you'll be stuck here ---- *'Talon:' Hi Pretty Penny *Penny turns to Talon* Can't stay away, can you Penny? *'Penny:' Well, I just needed too get close enough ... to kick your butt! *'Talon:' Sorry, I don't have time *activates the robot penguins* maybe when we meet again ---- Towering Towers *'Talon:' (in a charming voice) Hey Penny, how's it going? *'Penny:' Ohh um you know... fine *lovestruck moment* Hey! Enough with the charm, you! ---- *'MADthew:' (About Penny) Why are we hanging onto this one, Talon? Why don't we just toss her over the side? *'Talon:' No! Uh, I mean why get rid of her, when we can make her watch as we take control of the antenna and all of Earth's satellites. Much better than just tossing her off the side Huh! Game Over, Man *'Penny:' I was hoping for a creepy alien but all I got is a creep ---- Rock Out *'Talon:' (to Dr Claw) There's been a complication, Gadget and Penny are here. And Penny's going gaga over Nigel Saint De' Le-pepperton III Esquire IV *'Talon:' Yeah and Penny. I mean... what does she even see in this guy? ---- *'Talon (as Nigel):' So, Penny, do you want another picture with me or... maybe we can get together after the show *'Penny:' Really? That would be amazing... wait a minute, what happen to your accent? *'Talon:' Oh yeah, that! I just thought I try something different. Since you like Nigel... I mean... me so much, why won't we go see a movie? *'Penny:' Hey! I know that voice. You're Talon *'Talon:' Ok, you got me. But I had you there, didn't I? *'Penny:' What are you up to, Talon? *'Talon:' It's brilliant actually. I'm going to impersonate your favourite pop star, who you all in love with, and mind-control his audience to create a teen army for my uncle Claw. But seriously, if I wear the mask, would you want to go out? *'Penny:' That's your plan? *'Talon:' Well, it doesn't have to be a movie. Oh! the mind-control, yeah *'Penny:' That's a terrible plan *'Talon:' Fine! (to himself) I try and I try... ---- A Better Class of MAD *'Talon:' (to Dr Claw) Gadget! Here?! *groans* I don't have time for this! Uh hey, does that mean Penny's here too? ---- *'Talon:' (to MADellena) Hey, MADellena, Gadget's here. Make you a deal, bring me Penny after she's had a star treatment and I'll bring you Gadget ---- *'Talon:' Ok, catch Gadget, done. Trade him for Penny, almost done. Finish the video with an unconscious lead actor, I can work with that *'Penny:' I'll give you something to work with *'Talon:' (turns to Penny) Penny! That was an awful line ---- Cough Due to Claw *'Talon:' (About Penny on her Codex) Aw, look at that. She's doing research or something. That's cute. Oh, and let me show you what good actually looks like. *'Talon:' (After Penny disarms Gadget's missles) Oh, come on! Seriously?! She is so lucky!! *'Dr. Claw:' Or maybe she just showed you what good actually looks like. Dog Show Days Are Over *'Penny:' What are you doing here? *'Talon:' I'm starting a make-your-own-pizza bar. What does look like I'm doing? I'm in the dog show! *'Penny:' Yeah? You and what dog? *sneezes* *'Talon:' Ew! Are you allergic to good looks or something? *'Penny:' Nope. Just cats *'Talon:' A cat? Here? *chuckles* What? Have you met my dog? *'Penny:' That's your, uh, unique-looking dog? *'Talon:' Yeah, that's right. Hey, I've got an idea, how about my dog versus your dog? *'Penny:' You're on! You, me, the obstacle course. *'Talon:' What about the dogs? *'Penny:' Oh course them too. Because this is a competition between them. Not us. *'Talon:' Ha! You're on. Me against you. I mean, my dog against your dog *'Penny:' Please, do you (Talon runs) hey! Wait up! ---- *'Penny:' MADcat?! No wonder I've been sneezing. But why? *'Talon:' It's an autoimmune response, but that's not important right now. MADcat's gonna win the show, get on TV and use her goggles to brain-wash all the dogs in the world to run away to a farm so Uncle Claw never has to see them again! Then I'm gonna secretly train them to be my mighty MAD Dog Army and Uncle Claw will finally realize I'm a genius! *'Penny:' You gotta win first ---- One Bad Apple *'Talon:' Hi, pretty Penny *'Penny:' Talon! *'Talon:' Hah! Have an apple, Penny *'Penny:' What are you doing, Talon? *'Talon:' *sighs* My uncle has created this evil Mutant Apple army to unleash their "tart rage" on the world, creating chaos and general destruction *'Penny:' That's actually pretty evil *'Talon:' I know. Cool, right?! *'Penny:' C'mon Talon. Do you really want to do this? *'Talon:' No, But Uncle Claw won't let me leave here if I don't. Anyhoo, sorry Pen, but remember, a Mutant Apple a day keeps Dr. Claw happy! ---- *'Penny:' Still trapped. There's got to be a way out of here. After all Talon made it out. (Bumps into Talon) What are you still doing here? *'Talon:' What? Have you found an escape route? *'Penny:' You're not very good at this villain thing, are you? ---- Sucks like MAD *'Penny:' Talon? *'Talon:' It's a specialty of mine to have all the angles covered. *'Penny:' Really? A vacuum trap at a vacuum convention? Don't you think that's a little cliché? *'Talon:' Ugh, I know, it was my uncle's idea. Don't get me started. I told him it was too much but he was all (mimicking Dr. Claw) You have to do it my way. *'Penny:' *giggles* (mimicking Dr. Claw) ''Raaa! I'll get you Gadget! *'Talon:' Hah, seriously, that was awesome. *'Penny:' I can't believe that Claw is the overlord of an evil crime syndicate. *'Talon:' You wouldn't know it, the way he's been cheaping out with these used moustaches. *'Penny:' I thought I smelled soup. Minestrone? *'Talon:' I wish anyway, what were we doing? Oh, right. I was winning, and you were trapped. Sucks to be you! Ha! ''(Penny frowns) That's a vacuum cleaner joke. ---- A Claw For Talon *'Talon:' The signal is weak, but it's got to be here somewhere! It looks like it's just down this hallway and through that door *'Penny:' Let's see if we can find that claw it looks like the signal is coming from somewhere in a room at the end of this hallway . Just through this door ---- *'Talon:' Hey, Penny *'Penny:' Hey, Talon. So, you're here to get the claw? *'Talon:' Oh, you know about Uncle Claw's Training Claw? *'Penny:' "Training Claw?!" Really? *'Talon:' Yeah! With Uncle Claw's Training Claw, I'll be more powerful than ever. Certainly more powerful than anything you could handle. *'Penny:' Ha! There is no way you'll ever be a match for me. *'Talon:' No? Well there's an easy way to prove it. A contest *'Penny:' I'm in! Hold on, what kind of contest? *'Talon:' The Claw, of course! I want it to become all powerful, and you want it to I don't know put flowers in or whatever. *'Penny:' What have you got against flowers? *'Talon:' I say whoever retrieves the Training Claw first, wins! *'Penny:' Um, I don't know about... *'Talon:' I know I'm gonna win 'cause I can do this. Uh, I mean This! Uh, this? This? Uh, this! *'Penny:' What are you doing? *'Talon:' Oh, um nothing *'Penny:' You better not be cheating! *'Talon:' Of course not. I'm just... winning! ---- *'Talon:' That's it, the claw! It's mine! *'Penny:' Uh, hang on, Talon! This might be a trap. (runs for the claw) *'Talon:' Ugh! I can't believe I fell for that. ---- *'Talon:' What! This thing is puny! What am I gonna do with this *'Penny:' *giggles* Maybe you can put it on your pinky. ---- Gadget Management *'Talon:' (to Penny in disguise) Are you trying to sneak a peek at my notes? *chuckles* Impressive. Very sneaky. You've got the making of a great henchman! ---- *'Talon:' Eat short-circuit Penny. *'Penny:' Okay, how did you see through my holo-disguise? *'Talon:' I didn't, but I'd know your moves anywhere. ---- Ticked Off *'Talon:' Yeah, let's put the impossibly handsome teen genius on clock-sitting duty! Well, that's a great use of his MAD skills. Not like anyone's gonna (sees Penny) woah, hello. ---- *'Penny:' Hello Ah-ha! Time to stop the clock! Why can't there be a bad guy around when I come up with a clever line! (Talon appears) *'Talon:' Careful what you wish for! *'Penny:' Talon. Of course. *'Talon:' Sorry, there's no way I'm gonna let you mess with my uncle's plan to turn St. Moritz into a life-sized snow globe to add to his prize winning collection *'Penny:' Shouldn't the plan be to freeze all the people at the Really Important Meeting of Really Important World Leaders so MAD can take over? *'Talon:' *sighs* We're gonna do that too, but he's got this snow globe collection and I know how it sounds but... Anyhoo... (throws a snowball at Penny) ---- *'Talon:' (Penny yawns) Did someone miss their beauty rest? *'Penny:' (flips Talon) No, you're just boring me. ---- Operation HQ Reunion *'Penny:' *sniffs* I recognize that smell. A combo of desperation, perspiration and *sniffs* hair gel. ---- *'Penny:' (to Chief Quimby) But it's not any MAD agent, it's Talon! You know, with the dimples and... I'm going to stop talking right now. ---- *'Penny:' Nailed it! I knew I could smell your ego in here *'Talon:' Well, flattering as it is that you know my smell, I really do have to go. ---- Operation Hocus Pocus *'Penny:' Of course, you're here. Wouldn't be a proper creepy magic mansion without a visit from Talon ---- *'Penny:' Your uncle seems very supportive. We gotta get out of here, uncle Gadget's in trouble up there. *'Talon:' Big deal, I'm in trouble down here. ---- *'Talon:' So I'm guessing 'working together' time is over *'Penny:' Yup *'Talon:' Take it easy, nice running through mazes with you ---- MAD Carpet Ride *'Penny:' Nice boots *'Talon:' Thanks, I designed them myself. I made MADCat do the stitching. She was so mad with her tiny paws holding a needle *laughs* ---- *'Penny:' Hey, where's the Gadget-mobile? *'Talon:' Oh yeah, the Gadget-mobile was parked in the MAD only zone. So it was kinda towed... over the side *'Penny:' You ditched Uncle Gadget's car? That's his only ride *'Talon:' Geez, I'm sorry... Oh no wait... EVIL! Duh! ---- *'Penny:' Ok,' '''Well, this is embarrassing *'Talon:' Gotta take off now! Oh, you're welcome. ''*laughs* Hang tough, Penny. And Talon one, Penny zero. *'Penny:' Oh you're just showing off, now! ---- *'Penny:' (Talon teasing) Oh come on! He's so annoying *'Talon:' (Penny takes control of the blimp) What? Oh wow, she's so annoying! ---- Colliderscope *'Talon:' Awesome, I'll activate the silent alarm now and we'll be ready for Penny... I mean Gadget when he gets here ---- *'Penny:' If I could go back in time, I'd totally give Talon the perfect burn. He always seems to have better comeback than me ---- *'Talon:' Well, that was surprisingly easy *'Penny:' Talon?! *'Talon:' The legend in the flesh! Your uncle has been removed from the space-time continuum *'Penny:' Bring them back! *'Talon:' Make me *'Penny:' With pleasure (a bunch of Gadgets appears) Was that supposed to happen? *'Talon:' No! They should be gone for good! But you wanted them back so let's call this your fault. *'Penny:' (The collider overloads) The collider's overloading *'Talon:' Oops, that's my cue. Gotta run,Penny. Take it easy, Penny. I had a blast. *'Penny:' Yeah.. well umm, I'll get you next time ---- *'Penny:' Talon, you're going out with a... bang! *'Talon:' Oh wow. Did you just deliver a comeback with like no setup? *laughs* Timing is everything! Check it! Gotta fly, Penny. *'Penny:' Ugh , Talon, you're so annoying! ---- *'Penny:' Third time's a charm *'Talon:' Too slow. Do I know how to push your buttons or what? *'Penny:' (the dinosaur appears) Well, that's different than before. *'Talon:' Aww, did someone think they were the only one in the time loop. How cute! I was kinda bored with a bunch of Gadgets, so I went back in time and made a little change. *'Penny:' This needs to end, Talon. *'Talon:' But I'm figuring out how to get rid of your uncle for good. Plus I love your face when you can't think of a comeback *'Penny:' Well, at least I have a... a... face! Man, that was weak *'Talon:' Don't be such a dino-sore loser! Hah! LOL! I've got million of them. And you're gonna hear them all *'Penny:' Oh yeah? Well, bring 'em ---- *'Talon:' Enjoying the ex-SPEAR-ience? ---- *'Talon:' Aww, don't be such a Thor loser! Did I use that pun already? I'm having to much fun to keep track! ---- *'Talon:' Tired of our little game? *'Penny:' Yeah, good thing I figure it out how to end it. ---- My Gadget Will Go On *'Penny:' Oh nice, Penny. Way to not alert anyone that you're here *'Talon:' Yup, you'd probably lose pretty quick in a game of hide and seek *'Penny:' Gotta be quicker than that, Talon. *'Talon:' Time for you to walk the plank *'Penny:' What? *'Talon:' Okay, so we don't have a plank. You get the point *'Penny:' I'd say you gotta work on that aim *'Talon:' Work on my aim,huh? You make a perfect target practice.*laughs* Hanging loose I see, Penny ---- The Gadgetator *'Talon:' Oh great, it's Penny and she's pretty close to our lair. I guess I should head out and stop her. Again *'Dr. Claw:' Who's that? *'Talon:' What do you mean "who's that?" That's Penny. You know... Gadget's niece *'Dr. Claw:' Who? *'Talon:' I fight her all the time. *'Dr. Claw:' You're talking gibberish *'Talon:' Are you serious? Penny! The girl who messed up our missions like a million times! ---- *'Penny:' ... And no one will ever fall asleep again! Unless it's cloudy or they have curtains *'Talon:' That's totally what I said ! Oh and may I add "Gotcha"! ---- *'Talon:' If you could stop bouncing around so much, this would be over in a jiffy. *'Penny:' Nope. And who says "jiffy" you're starting to sound like my uncle *'Talon:' (imitating Gadget) Go Go Talon, Gum Gun! ( Penny kicks off the Gum Gun) Whatever, I'll get you next time *'Penny:' And now you're starting to sound like your uncle ---- *'Talon:' Let go of my feet! *'Penny:' Ugh, I'll let go if you wash your socks. Which is clearly never! ---- *'Talon:' (in a charming voice) Hasta luego, Penny *'Penny:' Yeah, I hope your rocket boots burn your socks ---- Mind Over MADder *'Penny:' Are you sure this is the fastest route? *'Talon (as Tenspring):' Absolutely, my lady. (holds Penny's hand) Super fast *'Penny:' Umm, can I have my hand back? *'Talon:' Oh. Yes. Sorry... umm, Sherpa Cramp! ---- *'Penny:' Which path should I go on? I don't know. I can't just make up my mind *'Talon (as Tenspring):' Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have time to (as Talon) ''to think about it! *'Penny:' Talon! I should have known. An actual Sherpa wouldn't insist on holding my hand so much *'Talon:' I was... just... keeping your warm! Common courtesy! ---- *'Penny:' Oh great... you *'Talon:' How did you...? *'Penny:' The Monks found me too. No thanks to you. *'Talon:' I thought you had a little time for yourself on an icy cliff. I could've done worse you know. *'Penny:' Oh yeah! Huh. So why didn't you? ---- Train-ing Day *'Inspector Gadget:' Is it time for a in-transit movie? *'Penny:' ''(Talon appears on the screen) Yeah, starring Talon! I think it's called "Snakes on a train"! ---- *'Talon:' Sorry, blondie. This engine room is "authorised personnel" only *'Penny:' (sarcastically) Aw man, there's nothing I can do... is what I'd say if there wasn't a whole other engine car on the other side of the train! Booyah! *'Talon:' (sarcastically) Oh no! You outsmarted me!....is what I'd say if I didn't control everything here. Tuck and roll, Pen! Tuck and roll ---- *'Talon:' Huh! Girl's got game *'Slickstien and Barnstormer:' Oooooooh! He likes her! ---- *'Penny:' Buckle up. You're on a express to "Prison Town" . Population: you *'Slickstien and Barnstormer:' Oooooh ! Sassy! ---- *'Penny:' Hah! No that I am keeping scores but Penny: one... Talon:... (Talon flies the engine car) Also one... *sighs* I always forget the footwear ---- Ice Ice Yeti *'Penny:' Finally. Nowhere to run. *'Talon:' I've gotta hand it to you, Penny. You don't give up easily ... even when you should have quit trying to capture me a long time ago! *laughs* ---- *'Penny:' Oh, you are so about to be captured, MAD boy. (sees the Yeti and screams) *'Talon:' Hey, easy! Don't disturb the talent! *'Penny:' What. Have. You. Done?! *'Talon:' Really? Thought that was kind of obvious by now. I built a giant melting machine, caught a mythical snow beast to power it, put a collar on it so if he stops running, it gets a shock. And now I'm about to flood the entire world. And the best part is... I'm getting away again! ---- *'Talon:' Decisions, decisions. Does she try to save the world from a flood, save the endangered mythical beast or try and fail to capture the bad guy who has been so awesomely elusive? ---- Mad Soaker *'Talon:' Penny? Things are starting to look up! *'Penny:' Talon. Don't you guys hire henchmen anymore? *'Talon:' But then the kicking of your butt would be so impersonal! *'Penny:' (kicks Talon) Personal enough for you? ---- *'Talon:' Look, this has been fun, but, I have a party to get to. Otherwise I'd love to stay and dance *flies off* *'Penny:' We weren't dancing! ---- The Fountain of Cortez *'Talon:' Trying to kidnap what I rightfully kidnapped, huh? Take this *''He threw a bucket of water''* *'Penny:' Nice try, Talon but you can't stopping from saving these babies *runs and stops* *'Talon:' You're not gonna rescue anything if you hold babies like that. See what you have to do is rock them gently like this *rocks the babies and sings* I'm only showing you the highlight of how much better at everything I am *'Penny:' I can take care of babies *'Talon:' You probably don't know how to make silly noises like this *makes funny noises and the babies laughs* *'Penny:' Pfff I can do that *makes bad noises and the babies cry* *'Talon:' Cheez, Penny it's lucky I have the babies. Hah! You probably even know how to burp them. Watch the pro *the babies burp* ---- Evil U *'Penny:' *sees Talon on Mal's computer* Talon?! *'Mal:' Oh yeah um... I kinda sorta maybe have a total crush on him! It's so embarrassing and girly! But ohh... I just can't help myself! He's so bad that he makes him good which that's making him more bad! You know? *'Penny:' Yeah I actually totally do know... ---- WereBrain of London *'Penny:' Talon! Underground suits you. It's where the other moles live ---- *'Talon:' Why so cranky, Pen? *'Penny:' You turned my dog into a monster, you.. monster! *'Talon:' A monster that will help MAD get all super size *'Penny:' I think your ego's big enough ---- The Airhead to the Throne *'Talon:' Ok Ok, firstly it's not my fault. Secondly, it is hard to shut down an auto destruct sequence *'Penny:' Well, I bet it's pretty to shut down your sequence. That could've sounded cooler. Anyway, I trailed this bird, which I believe is yours or more accuratly not yours... in that it is stolen is my point ---- *'Penny:' You had enough time to do all those crimes behind your uncle's back *'Talon:' Whatever! Will you just listen? I need you to hack into the main frigment and reboot the communications tower while I try to find the overhigh *'Penny:' And why would I help you (two minutes to self destruct) *'Talon:' There's that and considering how many doomsday devices this lair has, if it blows it will take out the whole city *'Penny:' Ugh, fine! But after I save the city, I'm so kicking your butt *'Talon:' This button should shut down the auto destruct *presses button* (acceralator initiated 60 seconds to self destruct) *'Penny:' Way to go, amature *Talon presses another button and traps her* Oh now, that's mature *'Talon:' Yes, stopping this self destruct protocal and capture one of HQ's most talented agents is very mature *'Penny:' (flattered) You really think I'm talented? ---- *'Talon:' Well since we're gonna make it out alive, Penny, I just wanted to let you know that always had a secret... ---- *'Penny:' Wait. What were you gonna say? ---- Lost in the Lost City of Atlantis *'Penny:' I'm not sure how you got here, but you're not getting to Atlantis before me! *'Talon:' Well I have the right part of the map so I bet you won't even find it. *'Penny:' You're right... I mean... Um... How's about a race then?! *'Talon:' You're on! ---- *'Penny:' And since I don't have that part of the map, all I have to do is follow you. ---- *'Penny:' As my uncle would say "Wowsers!" *'Talon:' Yeah. It is incredible. Almost as incredible as the fact that I got here first. *'Penny:' Only because you cheated. *'Talon:' Well, I'm going to get the City Sinker before you and that's all that matters. They both look at their pieces of the map *'Talon:' Umm... is that part on your half of the map? *'Penny:' I'm telling you. ---- *'Talon:' Well, this has been so great. I have to head, but you know what? We should do brunch. ---- *'Talon:' This stupid map only tells you how to get to Atlantis not how to find the City Sinker! *'Penny:' Hey, treat this map with respect. *'Talon:' You can have it. It's useless. *'Penny:' Really? Because when I folded it just now, it shows the map of the city and this centre "X". I better the City Sinker is in that temple. *'Talon:' So, maybe we should, you know, work together, or something. *'Penny:' Hmmm... Sure. Here's your half of the map back. *'Talon:' Really? (Reaches for the other half of the map) *'Penny:' (Flips Talon) No. Looks like I'm gonna have to climb. *'Talon:' Or like I suggested before, and I'm totally not lying this time. And yes, I forgive for lying to me too, you're welcome, but I think we should work together this time. *'Penny:' Well... it would be a lot faster. Okay then. Let's get climbing! ---- *'Talon:' Took you long enough. *'Penny:' Ah, zip it, Talon. *'Talon:' Looks like we have to get through this door. Should be a breeze. (tries to get through the door and fails) Heh. Just needs a bit more force. (tries to get through the door and fails again) Ow. Stupid door! *'Penny:' Step aside, Hercules. Sometimes you have to use brain. I know that's impossible for you. *'Talon:' Think you're pretty smart, dontchya? *'Penny:' Well, as a matter of fact... A Penny Saved *'Penny:' (sniffs) Hm... I smell hair get (sees Talon) Talon! *'Talon:' Huh? Aren't you supposed to be in the other wing with the rest of the coins? Penny? *'Penny:' Aren't burglars supposed to be sneaky? I smelled your hair gel halfway across the museum. *'Talon:' You like it? (winks at her) It's Hot Breeze. *'Penny:' It is kinda fresh... Oh! I hate when you do that. Double O' Penny *'Dr. Claw:' Tell me again why we got the DNA of this random junior HQ agent I've never seen before and not Gadget?! *'Talon:' First off, it's Penny. You've seen her about a billion times. And secondly because cloning Gadget would have screwed up our entire plan, due to his unpredictability. ---- After creating evil Penny *'Talon:' She's alive! ---- *'Talon:' And she's beautiful...ly evil! ---- *'Talon:' I've done like a million semi-successful missions before. Anything you need, I'm totally here for you. *'Evil Penny:' I'm gonna infiltrate HQ now. 'Kay? *'Talon:' 'Kay. And I am totally jazzed to be working with you. I think we could be really good friends (slams in the Codex wall) Call me, you know... um for when you have updates and stuff. Okay? ---- *'Talon:' Hey... How's it going? You destroyed Gadget yet? *'Evil Penny:' Let's just say, he's yesterday's trash. So why are we meeting here? We could have used comlinks. *'Talon:' I thought we could celebrate. With a little ambience and cheesy sticks. ---- *'Penny:' If I were my evil clone, which technically I am, I would try to destroy my uncle, annoy everyone in the base, Talon would try to impress me and take to some cheese restaurant, where I would turn on him, sneak back to HQ and... ---- We Heart Gadget *'Talon:' (Penny bumps) Watch where you're (Sees Penny) Of course! *'Penny:' Talon *'Talon:' MAD's gift to mankind. So, are we gonna fight before or after Sue exposes your uncle's deepest darkest secrets? *'Penny:' Pfft... She doesn't stand a chance against the Dynamite Dater! Seriously... No one does. *'Talon:' Wanna bet? *'Penny:' So I can see the look on your face when you lose? That would make my Valentine's Day! *'Talon:' All right. Let's put aside our usual kung-fu tango for this one mission to see which of our agents comes out on top. Without our help? Deal? *'Penny:' Deal. ---- *'Talon:' That is ridiculous! *'Penny:' Yeah! Everybody knows mint chocolate chip is the most irresistible flavour. *'Talon:' Exactly! Two mint chocolate chips, bro. You win this round. ---- *'Talon:' Glad we're outta her. This place has a major case of the lames. *'Penny:' Right? Why couldn't I win this bet somewhere cool, like a comic shop! *'Talon:' Exactly. Except with me winning. ---- *'Talon:' Would you look at that! It'd be totally romantic, if we weren't archenemies competing for supremacy. (Penny romantically stares at him with a wistful sigh) And if I didn't think romance was totally gross. Barf. *'Penny:' Yeah... I mean lame! *'Talon:' Ice cream, a museum, sunset and a rickshaw ride in the park. It's not the worst Valentine's Day to spend with a girl I total despise. *'Penny:' I know. I wish this mission could go on just a bit longer... before I have to kick your butt back to the stone age. ---- Tiny Talon Time *'Kayla:' Speaking of spicy, you never answered my question. *'Penny:' (chuckles) Which one? *'Kayla:' You know, the one about super cute evil guy? Would you go to a movie with him if it were on a truce day? ---- *'Kayla:' I see the way you look at him. *'Penny:' Kayla, I'm trying to scan for intruders. *'Kayla:' Your face goes all red and you roll your eyes, but it's a "he's so cute roll, not a "oh, that jerk" roll. I know my rolls. (Penny blushes and rolls her eyes) ---- *'Penny:' Kayla, whether I think he's super cute or not doesn't matter, Talon is evil, well mostly... *'Talon:' (laughs) There's some intel I wasn't expecting. Wow. ---- *'Penny:' (sniffs) Hm... I wonder *'Kayla:' What? *'Penny:' It smells like... Talon's hair gel?! ---- *'Talon:' I wonder if Penny knows what a super cute dancer I am too. ---- *'Penny:' I know who it is. Talon *'Kayla:' You wish. ---- *'Penny:' Aha! I got you now, Talon! Yeah, that's right, I now you're here and with this anti-invisability device, so will everyone else. (activates the device) Huh. I could have sworn he was here. I can smell his hair. *'Kayla:' Yup, Talon on the brain. ---- *'Talon:' Nice try with the anti-invisibility ray, amateur. *'Penny:' Yeah? Well, that rocket boot escape was pretty hilarious. Talk about incompetent. *'Talon:' I know you are but what am I? (Talon and Penny fight) *'Penny:' Obviously a lot more mature. *'Talon:' Yeah. Whatevez. *'Penny:' Is that all you got? *'Kayla': Aw, you two are so cute fighting each other. *'Von Slickstein:' I know, right? ---- *'Talon:' Come on. You wouldn't trap someone you think is "super cute", would you? *'Penny:' Huh? Hey where did you hear that? *'Kayla:' What? I never said a thing! *'Penny:' Well neither did, Kayla! *'Kayla:' But it's not like you have to. I mean it's kind of obvious city that you like each other... *'Talon:' I kinda wanna hear this out, but... I gotta jet! Trivia *Throughout the series, it is shown that Talon has a crush on Penny, and vice versa, despite the fact both are enemies like their uncles. Due to this, they cannot be together. *Some fans call this pairing "Talenny". *Penny also has a crush on Talon's cousin, Billy Thaw. Category:Relationship